Et si
by LexieGirl
Summary: Et si les Dursley avaient aimé Harry ? Et si Harry n'avait pasvoulu aller à Poudlard ? Et si une créature blonde n'était pas apparue dans sa vie ?


**Voici ce qui sort de l'imagination d'une fille qui a des hallucinations la nuit et qui n'a aucune envie de faire son examen de français.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Harrychou ! Viens manger mon chéri ! » hurla la tante Pétunia à son neveu.

Le garçon descendit les escaliers, pivota sur sa droite et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Ses cheveux en bataille tombaient devant ses yeux; il aurait eu besoin d'une bonne coupe. Son surplus (le mot est faible) de poids rebondissait à chacun de ses pas. Il alla s'écraser sur une chaise qui entourait la table à dîner et, avec la télécommande, ouvrit le téléviseur.

Une assiette de crudités fut déposée devant lui, mais il la repoussa avec dédain. À 11 ans, on est trop jeune pour ne pas profiter de la vie et de manger des aliments santé. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que le chocolat est meilleur qu'une carotte, ou qu'un sac de chips est meilleur que du brocoli. La société mettait de plus en plus de légumes partout, la preuve, des diabétiques frustrés avaient inventé les chips aux cornichons.

Bref, passons. Alors que la table se remplissait de choses toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autre,s on put entendre une portière claquer à l'extérieur de la maison. Tant Pétunia se précipita pour accueillir les arrivants : son mari et son fils. Son mari, aussi gras qu'un gros porc engraissé, prêt à être mangé, se chamaillait avec son fils, une masse informe légèrement moins « massive » que Harry.

Trois hommes bien portant étaient maintenant à table. Tante Pétunia, pas plus grosse qu'une feuille de laitue, racontait toutes les inepties dont elle avait papoter avec ses « amies » à son cours de bridge. Oncle Vernon « l'écoutait » avec attention tout en regardant d'un œil la partie de football qui se déroulait à la télévision. Harry et Dudley s'empiffraient tout en restant scotché (de loin) à la partie qui se jouait pour leurs yeux.

Le repas terminé, les deux cousins s'installèrent dans le salon pour mieux admirer les corps d'athlète qui courraient sur le grand terrain vert. Oh non, il ne sont pas gay, quoique j'ai des doutes pour Harry. Un peu plus tard, oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia vinrent les rejoindre pour regarder la fin du match. Visualisez bien la scène : trois gros hommes et une piquet de femme tous scotchés devant des images animées de joueurs de football tout en sueur.

Entre deux pauses publicitaires où ils soufflèrent un peu pour évacuer le stress accumulé tout au long de la partie, oncle Vernon eut une idée géniale :

« Et si on se louait un phare au milieu de la mer, quelque part, histoire de relaxer un peu ?

Chuper idée oncle Vernon », approuva Harry, la bouche encore et toujours occupée à manger.

La discussion en resta ;à puisque la partie recommençait. Je dois préciser que ces quatre personnes forment une famille harmonieuse et aimante envers eux. Ils se croient supérieurs aux autres mais s'aiment quoiqu'il advienne.

**XD XD XD**

En fin de compte, l'idée de vacances fut acceptée unanimement et les quatre « homo sapiens » se louèrent une petite île circulaire d'environ 25 mètres carrés…ou quelque chose comme ça, personne ne l'avait calculée…et même s'ils l'auraient fait, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils seraient arrivé au bon résultat.

Après une longue période pour découvrir l'île (pour une personne de poids moyen, ça aurait pris quoi ? 15 minutes ? Bref…), tante Pétunia s'affaira à préparer le plus merveilleux des repas pour l'anniversaire de 11 ans du plus merveilleux des neveux. Ils mangèrent et burent comme des cochons (surpris(es) ?). Le gâteau au quadruple chocolat fut la, pardon, les dizaines de cerises sur le gâteau.

« Waou ! Tante Pétunia ! Tu t'es forcée pour une fois ! Je peux prendre la part de Dudley ?

- Hey ! fut la réponse du cousin. Tu vas pas t'empiffrer tout seul Harry !

- Allons, allons, mes chéris, il y en aura pour tout le monde, les interrompit la femme. J'en ai même fait un de plus au cas où…

- Exchtra ! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons qui s'étaient déjà servis (la moitié chacun, on s'entend).

Les gâteaux furent engloutis et vint le temps des cadeaux. Une montagne attendait notre Harrychou :22 cadeaux. Le chalet était petit (l'île aussi) et ils avaient été dans l'impossibilité d'en amener plus. Malgré la déception de Harry, il s'amusa tout de même à déballer un canard en plastique chimiquement modifié (?), un petit, non, un gros avion téléguidé, une machine à pop-corn et quelques 19 autres paquets tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres.

Épuisés par cette éprouvante journée, les Dursley se mirent au lit. Malheureusement, un des « adolescents » devrait dormir sur un matelas au sol. La justice régnant dans cette famille, ils tirèrent au sort. La chance courut s'emmitoufler entre les dizaines de bourrelets de Dudley (il gagna) donc il prit le canapé.

« C'est pas juste euh ! » hurla Harry en faisant gigoter son double-menton.

Il fit une jolie crise de larmes, mais ne remporta pas la bataille pour le sofa pour autant. Il s'assura que son matelas était bien gonflé et, peu à peu, le silence s'installa sous le clair de lune. Les ronflements de son cousin l'empêchaient de dormir. Dehors, un orage s'époumonait à se faire entendre. Par la fenêtre, Harry aurait pu observer les éclairs patinant au-dessus de l'eau…mais sa montre était plus intéressante.

23 heures, 59 minutes, 55 secondes.  
23 heures, 59 minutes, 56 secondes.  
23 heures, 59 minutes, 57 secondes.  
23 heures, 59 minutes, 58 secondes.  
23 heures, 59 minutes, 59 secondes.  
Minuit.

« Bon anniversaire Harry » soupira le gros garçon en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

Un éclair fendit le ciel pour aller se jeter dans les flots de vagues déchaînées. La porte se détache de ses gonds et frappa le sol avec violence. Tous se réveillèrent. Une ombre immense s'avança dans la pièce. Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia descendirent, une lampe hallucinogène en main; Harry courut se cacher derrière un mur et Dudley resta figé sur place.

L'ombre s'avéra être un homme démesurément grand, hirsute et trempé par la pluie malgré son petit parapluie qu'il tenant à la main.

« Sortez de ma mains ! hurla oncle Vernon à la créature.

- On se calme Dursley, on s'énerve pas le poil des jambes » répondit l'inconnu.

Le truc remarqua Dudley qui s'était mis à trembler de terreur au milieu du salon. Il alla à sa rencontre et enfonça la pointe de son parapluie dans le gras de son bedon. Il fronça les sourcils et étira ses grosses bajoues de manière à montrer ses dents en un sourire niais.

« Je t'aurais cru un peu plus mince Harry, mais bon, au moins ils t'ont pas mal traité…commença le géant.

- Je, je, je ne suis pas Harry » murmura Dudley, dégoulinant de peur.

Le Harry en question voulut sortir de sa cachette pour aller au secours de son cousin mais il se coinça entre le recoin du mur et une chaise qui traînait près de la paroi humide pour une raison totalement inconnue. Il jura et réussit à se dégager après maintes minutes. Il alla se poster devant son cousin dans un air décidément menaçant même s'il était mort de peur à l'idée de se faire attaquer par le gros truc, créature, monstre, appelez ça comme vous voulez.

« C'est moi Harry.

- Oh. Ils t'ont effectivement pas mal traité ces Dursley, remarqua-t-il en le faisant tourner sur lui-même.

- Enlevez vos sales pattes de mon corps ! Vous êtes pas mieux que moi gros lard !

- Harry ! Ce que tu peux être vulgaire ! »

Le géant offrit son plus beau sourire au garçon de 11 ans et partit à la recherche de on-ne-sait-pas-encore-quoi dans une de ses poches arrière. Il en sortit un paquet qui aurait dû être blanc et rectangulaire à la base. Le tout accompagné d'une lettre d'un papier de couleur…innommable.

« Désolé Harry, je me suis un peu assis dessus lors du voyage.

- Heu…merci, dit le concerné en ouvrant la boîte.

- Je l'ai fait moi-même.

- J'aurais pas deviné tout seul, répondit le gros brun sarcastiquement. C'est quoi le truc jaune ?

- Ta lettre de Poudlard.

- Ma quoi de quoi ?

- Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'est Poudlard mon garçon ?

- Heu, non, désolé, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. »

Le géant fronça ses gros sourcils touffus en direction des parents Dursley qui se tenaient toujours en plein milieu de l'escalier avec leur lampe hallucinogène. Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas menaçant, pointant son parapluie sous leur nez retroussé de dégoût.

« Vous ne lui avez donc pas parlé de Poudlard ? De ses parents ? Sales moldus, je savais qu'on pouvait pas faire confiance à des trucs comme ça.

- Qui êtes-vous pour dire des conneries pareilles au sujet de mes parents ? hurla Harry.

- Oh, pardon. Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Tu considères ces moldus comme tes parents ?

- Moldus ?

- Qui ne font pas de magie. »

Et, bon, vous connaissez comment ça se passe. Hagrid expliqua à Harry comment ses parents étaient morts, que depuis sa naissance il était inscrit à la plus célèbre école d'apprentissage de la magie qu'est Poudlard, etc. Harry se révolta contre son oncle et sa tante, leur cracha au visage tout le venin qu'il était capable de trouver sous sa langue de vipère et s'en alla avec le gentil géant pas menaçant du tout.

Lorsqu'il alla acheter ses fournitures scolaires avec le garde-chasse, les élèves se moquèrent de lui à cause de son énorme surplus de poids. Mais c'est lorsqu'il vit la plus belle créature de sa vie qu'il sut que tout allait changer. Cette créature aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux d'acier et au sourire arrogant. Il allait perdre tous les kilos de la terre s'il le fallait, mais il le mettrait dans son lit quand il serait plus vieux. Draco Malfoy, c'est comme ça que Hagrid l'avait appelé.

Et c'est ainsi que le célèbre Harry Potter maigrit jusqu'à en avoir la peau sur les os. Il entra à Poudlard et, malheureusement, fut envoyé à Gryffondor, loin de son futur amant. Il chercha la bataille, les emmerdes et les retenues en compagnie de son beau blond pendant les années qui suivirent. Ils ne se marièrent pas et n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants, mais ils s'unirent dans le plaisir charnel et regardèrent les marmots des autres avec dégoût.

* * *

**Je vous avertis tout de suite, j'ai un garde du corps okay ? Pas taper moi ! Je sais que j'ai cassé le mythe de Harry Potter !! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE '(  
se cache sous son clavier  
Mais c'est pas si grave hein ?? J'avais prévenu, c'était écrit dans le genre de la fic : PARODY !  
Une dernière chose avant d'aller me cacher sous mon lit (Et merde ! J'avais oublié que j'ai plus de lit --") sous le divan dans ce cas...je ne renoncerai jamais à mon HPDM. Im-Pos-Si-Ble !**

**BezouXx**

**LexieGirl 3**


End file.
